Capítulo 7: Una mas
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Saki ha sido derrotada pero Tony tiene un plan en mente con la enemiga que atacó el templo de la familia.


Capítulo 7: Una más Saki, la Segunda Steel Angel había ingresado en la mansión, destruyendo la entrada y atacando a Kurumi, quien estaba en defensa por su Amo y Señor.

- ¡Mi Señor, escondase, yo lo protegeré! Le pidió Kurumi, Nakihito quería ayudarla, pero esa pelea podría herirlo o peor matar, fue entonces que apareció Tony de la nada.

- ¡Ya la escuchaste, debemos salir de aquí! Le dijo Montana, mientras que le tomaba del brazo.

- ¡Sígame, es por aquí! Le dijo el joven aprendiz de misticismo, mientras que lo llevaba hacia afuera del templo.

- ¡Dios, ¿dónde salió esa chica?! Preguntó el cubano.

- De la nada, no sabría decirselo bien, pero tenemos que tener cuidado. Pidió el chico, mientras que iban saliendo a los jardines exteriores.

Kurumi dentro estaba muy agresiva contra su rival, mientras que combatía contra ella, Saki la arrojó contra varias paredes, las cuales quedaron destruidas y Kurumi quedó lejos de la batalla.

- ¡¿Quién eres y qué quieres de mi Señor?! Le dijo ella, pero no hubo respuesta, Saki la tomó del cuello y la arrojó varios metros más al fondo, pensando que su rival ya estaba vencida, se dirigió hacia donde estaban Nakihito y Tony.

Ambos estaban escapando del lugar y resguardándose en los jardines, pero cuando trataron de escapar de allí, se toparon con la Steel Angel.

- ¡Madre de Dios! Gritó Tony, mientras que protegía al chico.

- ¡Señor Montana! Le dijo el joven, pero Tony iba a pelear, aunque lo superar esa chica en fuerza, protegería a su amigo, aunque no usaría la violencia contra una bella dama, pero en ese momento, era necesario.

- ¡Protegete, yo me encargo, ve por Kurumi! Le ordenó Montana y el joven salió hacia la búsqueda de la chica de cabellos rosados.

- Kurumi, humph, bueno, creo que tu serás solo un obstáculo en mi camino, eres patético. Le dijo Saki, mientras que empezaban a pelear, Tony la contuvo un buen tiempo, pero ella logró vencerlo y lo arrojó con fuerza hacia unos pilares, los cuales quedaron destruidos, como todo el templo.

Ella se dirigió ahora hacia Kurumi, pero cuando trató de atacarla, Montana volvió al ataque, arrojando una lluvia de escombros sobre ella, lo cual causó que cediera el tejado.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? Le preguntó Nakihito, mientras que Tony bajaba, pero tenía varias cortadas en todo el cuerpo.

- No se preocupen, ya sanará, ¿y ustedes? Les preguntó ahora Tony.

- Sí, pero, ¿y esa chica? ¿De dónde salió? Preguntó el joven mistico.

- Eso pronto lo averiguaremos. Respondió Kurumi, mientrasque sacaban a Saki de los escombros y la recostaban contra una de las columnas del templo.

Al recostar a Saki contra una de las columnas, se percataron de que no despertaba y eso significa que alguien debía despertarla, Kurumi se negó a besarla, ya que ella había atacado a su Maestro.

- Este es su turno, Montana-chan. Le dijo Nakihito, mientras que Tony se mostraba un poco preocupado por lo que tendría que hacer.

- Está bien, aquí vamos. Dijo el cubano y se arrodilló para besarla, esa era la única forma de despertarla.

Mientras que él apoyaba sus labios sobre los de Saki, ella en su interior pudo sentir el espíritu de Tony en cuerpo y alma, mientras que fue abriendo los ojos y miró a su Señor.

- Mi, Mi Señor. Dijo ella, mientras que se arrodillaba y le besaba la mano.

- Wow, este ha sido un día de locos. Dijo Nakihito, mientras que Kurumi le tomaba de las manos y lo abrazaba con ternura, sí, él tenía razón, había sido un día bastante loco.

**:D Aquí termina el capítulo de hoy, bueno, antes de que me lancen preguntas sobre por qué no fue Kurumi quien besa a Saki, bueno, no quise seguir la línea del anime, así que opte por hacer que fuera Tony Montana quien besara a Saki.**

Tony: Esto lo llamo "Amor de La Habana".

**Saki: Mi Señor, me muero por saber qué será de nosotros. -Saki se aferra con fuerza a Tony-.**

**Kurumi la mira un poco mal pero se da cuenta de que ella ahora es la nueva en la familia.**

**Kurumi: Bienvenida, amiga. Le dijo ella, mientras que le daba la mano y se saludaban.**

**-Se abre la puerta y entra el escritor-**

**MontanaHatsune92: Basta chicos XD -Re Ricardo Fort la parodia- Bueno, amigos y amigas, este capítulo tuvo un ligero desvio con respecto a la historia oficial, pero bueno, son las decisiones de la gente. **

**Ahora, antes de irme, primero quiero saludar a todos mis amigos que hice en Fanfiction, en especial a Megurine Chikane, aletuki01, Mayra126 y Jaimico Plauto y segundo, estoy ya planeando escribir otro de mis proyectos, aprovechando mis vacaciones, antes de que llegue Febrero, el cual está ya cerca cada vez más, sobre mis proyectos nuevos voy a escribir sobre el crossover de Los Simpsons con Saint Seiya y con South Park y Hetalia, también habrán uniones con Burst Angel, Hell Girl, Regular Show, Hora de Aventura, Steven Universe y Tio Grandpa, por último, quiero agregar que terminaré en Febrero con mi primera historia que es del GTA con Burst Angel para empezar con las demás. Además con South Park se me ocurrió también hacer Crossovers con Hell Girl y hasta con Blood +, ¿se imaginan a Stan con Diva? :3 Sería muy hermoso, o hasta con Hellsing y Sailor Moon, esto se irá viendo a lo largo del año.**

**En Febrero voy a estar ocupado dando finales para la Facultad y tal vez habrán algunas noches que no pueda subir capítulos, pero trataré de hacer todo lo posible y ya empezando Marzo, ahí voy a estar más ocupado aún, pero no se asusten, los trataré de finalizar antes de empezar las clases. **

**Bueno, chicos, se despide MontanaHatsune92. Paz y buenas noches.**


End file.
